


Grandpapi's Got a Grudge!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Grandpapi's Got a Grudge [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Enemies, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida prevent Grandpapi from fighting with his childhood rival.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was reading a book and Frida was playing her guitar.

Manny said "Frida why is Grandpapi mad"

Frida said "Maybe it's because he didn't wanna talk about it"

But Manny and Frida hears Grandpapi yelling in Spanish.

Manny and Frida said "Uh-oh?"

Transition

Manny said "Okay whoever make him mad what gives!?"

Frida saws a old photo album

"Manny look!"

Manny opened a photo album.

Manny and Frida's eyes widen in awe as they see Grandpapi as a child.

Grandpapi has curly chocolate black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with freckles.

Frida said "Aww he is so cute!"

Manny said "Wait a minute who is that guy?"

Manny and Frida sees a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Frida said "I think it's-"

Grandpapi said "Leo Morres we've been rivals since childhood we are fighting over your grandma Dora"

Manny said "Wait you won my grandma's heart"

Grandpapi said "Yes but Leo wants revenge so he pull pranks on me"

Frida said "What pranks?'

Grandpapi said "DANGEROUS SCARY PRANKS!?"

Manny and Frida gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback opens

Kindergarten

A 4 year old Jorge tried to walk but he falls.

A 5 year old Leo laughed "Nice shoes Rivera!"

Middle School

A 12 year old Jorge was riding his bike but a 13 year old Leo tripped him.

A 13 year old Leo said "Nice bike Rivera!"

High School

A 16 year old Leo said "Nice glasses Rivera!"

A 15 year old Jorge blushed

It's Jorge and Dora's wedding

The people cheered as Jorge and Dora walked out of the church.

Record scratch sound effect.

A 38 year old Leo said "Nice wedding Rivera!"

Leo laughed

Flashback closes

Jorge said "We're going to Leo's house NOW!"

Manny and Frida gulped


	3. Chapter 3

Grandpapi was now driving to Leo's house.

Grandpapi knocked on the door 

Manny and Frida walked to him

Manny said "Grandpapi calm down"

Grandpapi said in a demonic voice "I AM CALM!?"

Someone opens the door and it was Leo Morres.

Leo has gray hair, brown eyes and tan skin with wrinkles and bags under his eyes. He wears a newsboy cap, a white shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

"Yes"

But Leo saws Jorge

Leo said "Jorge my childhood rival i know how it looks but-"

Grandpapi said "No! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me as a kid"

Leo said "Oh Jorge please"

But he hears a shrill voice

"GRANDPAPI! I CAN'T FIND MY STUPID KNIFE!?"

It was a teenage girl with dark pink hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black hoodie, a white shirt, green skirt and black flat shoes.

Manny and Frida said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
